Modern computer networks allow for inter-communication between a number of nodes such as personal computers, workstations, peripheral units and the like. Network links transport information between these nodes, which may sometimes be separated by large distances. However, to date most computer networks have relied on wired links to transport this information. Where wireless links are used, they have typically been components of a very large network, such as a wide area network, which may employ satellite communication links to interconnect network nodes separated by very large distances. In such cases, the transmission protocols used across the wireless links have generally been established by the service entities carrying the data being transmitted, for example, telephone companies and other service providers.
In the home environment, computers have traditionally been used as stand-alone devices. More recently, however, there have been some steps taken to integrate the home computer with other appliances. For example, in so-called “Smart Homes”, computers may be used to turn on and off various appliances and to control their operational settings. In such systems, wired communication links are used to interconnect the computer to the appliances that it will control. Such wired links are expensive to install, especially where they are added after the original construction of the home.
In an effort to reduce the difficulties and costs associated with wired communication links, some systems for interconnecting computers with appliances have utilized analog wireless links for transporting information between these units. Such analog wireless links operate at frequencies commonly utilized by wireless telephones. Although easier to install than conventional wired communication links, analog wireless communication links suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, degraded signals may be expected on such links because of multipath interference. Further, interference from existing appliances, such as televisions, cellular telephones, wireless telephones and the like, may be experienced. Thus, analog wireless communication links offer less than optimum performance for a home environment and it would be desirable to have an improved scheme for wireless network communications in such areas.